


Feelings are a beach

by thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fukuroudani, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Volleyball Dorks in Love, ennoshita is crow dad 2.0, i just like to write all my boys togther, second year first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo/pseuds/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo
Summary: Karasuno is back at camp but this time they take a trip to the beach. Kageyama and Hinata are second years now and still very dumb.





	Feelings are a beach

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me writing self indulgent summer fics im sorry

“I can’t believe training camp is so close to the bay this year! Last one in will be cursed with bad serves for the rest of camp!” exclaimed a very excited Hinata Shouyou before winking at Tobio and sprinting across the sand towards the water.

Tobio watched as the orange haired ball of energy dove into a wave with Tanaka and Noya at his side. For some reason the sight made him want to smile which was weird because he never wanted to smile. It was a chore.

However, it was pretty great to able to relax on the beach during their rest day, especially since the first half of camp had been absolute hell, but Tobio wasn’t quite ready for the shocking cold of the water just yet. So instead of following he walked over to Kenma, who was playing on his Gameboy in the shade of an umbrella, peeling off his already sweat soaked shirt as he sat down.

“Hello Tobio,” Kenma greeted without looking up from is game, “Not a fan of swimming, then?”

Tobio was taken aback for a second at the use of his given name from the other setter, given that they don’t interact much off the court, but then remembered Kenma’s hatred of formalities, so he let it go. 

“Actually I just hate the cold. But don’t tell my teammates or they’d throw me straight in,” he responded after a moment.

Kenma gave an almost smile at that and looked up from his game. “Yeah I burn super easily so I definitely can’t spend all day in the water. I might go in later once people have calmed down though,” he said thoughtfully. 

“And by ‘people’ I assume you mean those four idiots?” Tobio asked gesturing to Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Yamamoto.

Kenma shrugged and looked at the aforementioned boys “Yeah, but also I know that Kuroo and Bokuto will probably wander off to do something stupid at some point so then they won’t be around to bother me either.”

Tobio sniggered “That’s very true but are you sure you should say that about your boyfriend? Why are they here anyway? Don’t they have training for their university teams?”

“He can be an idiot and my boyfriend, they’re not mutually exclusive,” Kenma mumbled, “And they usually spend their days off visiting me and Akaashi, but they do miss each other a lot so they came to see each other and other old teammates. Oh, hi Akaashi.”

Tobio turned to look and sure enough the Fukurodani setter plopped down on the towel on Tobio’s other side.

“Letting the idiots have their date in piece?” Akaashi asked Kenma with a smirk. 

At that Tobio couldn’t hold back a chuckle anymore. “Do you both exclusively call them idiots?” He choked out.

“Like you have room to talk. I’ve never heard you call Hinata anything except dumbass,” Akaashi responded cooly.

At that Tobio spluttered, wondering just what exactly that had to do with anything, since Hinata was not his boyfriend, but was prevented from answering by a shouting Bokuto.

“Hey hey hey! Look at all those pretty setters! Am I right Kuroo?” he yelled from where he was standing with Kuroo, who was wearing his usual shit eating grin.

The exclamation simply made Kenma roll his eyes while Akaashi flipped them off, but Tobio felt his face burning, partly because of what Bokuto had said but mostly because everyone was now looking at them. Most of them were laughing along but Hinata’s eyes were wide and fixated on Tobio. This made his face feel even hotter to the point where he could hardly stand it. 

Once everyone had gone back to their business, Tobio still felt like he was suffocating and Hinata was still giving him looks, so he promptly jumped up and declared he was going to the bathroom, both other setters looking up at him slightly nonplussed. 

He hid in the bathroom for as long as he felt he could justify (about ten minutes) trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. It wasn’t that Hinata was looking at him, it was the way he had been looking at him. Like he was pretty. But that wasn’t possible. The only thing that Hinata thought was pretty was volleyball, more specifically good volleyball. 

But you know, said an unhelpful voice in his head, you play good volleyball so maybe he does think you’re pretty.

Tobio shook this thought away. Why did he even care? It didn’t matter what that dumbass thought of him. Then why was he panicking in a bathroom when he should be relaxing on the beach? He was still completely lost in his head when he exited the bathroom and ran smack into someone. 

“Oh! Kageyama! Just who i was looking for.” Ennoshita said with a smile.

“Wh- why?” Tobio stammered out, trying to wrench his brain out of the gutter.

“Just wanted to talk. Now come along,” Ennoshita responded unhelpfully as he grabbed Tobio’s wrist and pulled him to sit at one of the tables near the snack stand.  
There was no one else seated at any of the tables, and Ennoshita sat down across from Tobio at the table furthest from the crowds of people. He folded his hands in front of him and fixed Tobio with a gaze like an X-Ray. He sat there in silence until Tobio started to squirm with discomfort before finally smiling and breaking the silence.

“So I noticed you completely panicking back there,” he said casually.

Tobio almost fell backwards off the bench and only just managed to catch himself.

He managed to mutter something along the lines of “I...what’re you...no,” while trying to cover his face to hide the blush creeping up his neck.  
Ennoshita merely chuckled before pulling his hands away from his face and covering with his own to keep them down.

“Look Kageyama, as your crow dad, it’s my job to keep an eye on you guys. All I’m gonna say is that I know that you’re special to Hinata.” 

Tobio was about to interrupt when Ennoshita held up a finger to stop him before continuing, “And I think he’s special to you too. I think that if you ever decided to take a break from being emotionally constipated, your relationship could grow.”

The captain didn’t wait for him to respond before ruffling his hair and heading back to the team.

Tobio sat and stewed over the conversation he’d just had for all of thirty seconds before forcing himself up off the bench and storming back over to Kenma and Akaashi.  
“Oh hey Kag-” Akaashi started before Tobio cut him off.

“Hey Akaashi why did you say me calling Hinata a dumbass was the same as you calling Bokuto an idiot?” he asked, very out of breath.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him before responding “Cause you guys are also dating?”

“And why would you think that?” Tobio yelled, waving his arms in frustration.

Akaashi and Kenma both looked at him like he’d grown a second head.

“I mean I’ve never seen you speak to, let alone touch, another player off the court and you’re always at his side. Not to mention Kenma says that Hinata talks about you all the time. Like about how great you are. Are you seriously telling me he’s not your boyfriend?” Akashi asked, looking confused.

This struck Kageyama completely dumb. He stood in front of the two setters with his mouth slightly open and his eyes focuses on the ground in front of him. He then turned on his heel and headed for the water.

As he was determinedly walking away he could have sworn he heard Kenma whisper to Akaashi, something along the lines of “This might be more interesting than Pokemon.”

At this point Tobio was a man on a mission and he walked straight into the water and past the waves, ignoring the cold completely. 

He made his way to where the water was over his belly button, finally reaching the spot where Hinata was laying in an inner tube, eyes closed, floating in the waves. In a moment of extraordinary panic, Tobio grabbed the floaty, causing Hinata’s eyes to flick open and lock onto Tobio’s for half a moment, before Tobio flipped it completely upside down, dumping Hinata unceremoniously into the water.

Hinata resurfaced spluttering slightly and obviously livid, looking at Tobio like he had finally gone off the deep end.  
“Oi, Shitty-yama, wh-” 

Hinata’s words were cut off by Tobio pressing their lips together, while still holding onto the inner tube for dear life. 

He pulled away, unable to look Hinata in the eyes, so instead he addressed the water.

“Hey dumbass, I’m sorry I didn’t realize I liked you until now,” Tobio said, blushing darker than he had all day. 

When he finally managed to look up and Hinata, the shorter boy was absolutely beaming at him. 

“Finally!” Hinata shouted, before throwing his arms around Tobio’s neck, mashing their lips together, with more gusto this time.

Tobio was so absorbed by the kiss he couldn’t even hear the cheers and catcalls coming from their teammates and friends as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist.


End file.
